


A Beautiful Gift, A Pretty Package

by Quarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Metal Arm Kink, Omega Steve Rogers, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Sub Steve, big dick bucky barnes, dom bucky, holiday fic, this is pretty much just smut, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bucky has a very special gift for Steve. He's nervous as hell though, because this is something new for both of them.





	A Beautiful Gift, A Pretty Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for Kajmere! Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> A huge thanks to Needmorefiction for helping out with the beta. I am deeply grateful.

Bucky almost didn’t hand over the present. He had others for Steve; from look of the pile under the Christmas tree, they both went a little overboard. The special bright silver-wrapped box could stay safe and sound behind the couch where it was hiding. Hell, he could probably toss it out the window while Steve wasn’t looking and make someone else’s day. 

But he didn’t want to. Anxious as he was, the hope mixed with excitement was stronger. Bucky knew there was no way Steve would purposely make him feel bad about the gift. But polite acceptance was a long way away from actual pleasure and enjoyment. 

Everything was all prepared. Their Brooklyn apartment was warm and cozy, all decked out with decorations and a sturdy fresh pine as their tree. This would be the first Christmas they’d shared since Bucky got free of Hydra, since he’d moved back in with Steve. The last several months had been difficult but even Bucky could see all the progress he’d made. 

The plan was to spend Christmas Eve together; open their presents to each other that night and then head over to Avengers Tower in the morning and spend Christmas Day with the team. It was a bit of a compromise, and Steve promised Bucky that it would be alright if they needed to leave early.

There was no way Bucky was gonna let that happen, no matter how anxious he got. Steve deserved to spend some time with his friends and the stubborn punk wouldn’t hear of leaving Bucky behind. 

Regardless, that was tomorrow’s worry.

Tonight was a different worry altogether. Bucky knew that Steve had to be feeling it through their mating bond. That bond was what ended up breaking Bucky’s programming. Even after decades of brainwashing and torture, he knew Steve’s scent, his voice. The feel of Steve’s emotions and the sense that his own feelings were being communicated, too. Even when Bucky knew nothing else, those things remained. 

Dinner went quietly and smoothly. Bucky wasn’t much of a talker any more but Steve didn’t seem to mind. After that they sat on the floor in front of the tree and began unwrapping their gifts. The closer they got to the end of their pile of presents, the more nervous Bucky became. Tension made his arm plates recalibrate more than usual. He was a little soothed by the fact that Steve looked and smelled pleased with all Bucky had gotten for him so far; flavored hot chocolate mixes, a bright blue scarf the same color as his eyes, a perfectly balanced set of throwing knives to hide in his uniform. 

It may just have been his overprotective alpha instincts but Bucky thought that Steve was ridiculously under armed pretty much all the time. Since Steve didn’t really care to carry guns, throwing knives would have to do. Bucky knew he was good with them and these were designed to be just right for Steve’s hand. 

He’d gotten Steve some fancy paints that Pepper had helped him pick out, as well as tickets to a couple of new posh gallery openings after the new year.

Steve had gotten Bucky a stunning soft green lap throw. Delicate leaves and vines were embroidered all along the top face of it with thread so smooth that it blended right into the plush fabric. Bucky had no idea what it was made of, but it felt almost like very close cropped fur. No doubt this gift showed up because Bucky had a tendency to fall asleep in random places around their apartment. Now that he wasn’t forced into alertness all the time, he enjoyed the freedom of napping whenever he wanted. Especially in their home, his safe place. 

Bucky also got a little window garden kit and an assortment of Russian teas and jam; both of which were gifts that he eagerly looked forward to trying out. In addition there was a beautiful dagger, something that would fit right down his spine and with a grip that wouldn’t be too obtrusive or uncomfortable strapped into his tac gear. 

Both of them had stockings filled with fruit, candy, and little knick knacks and toys.

When nearly everything had been unwrapped and they were both surrounded by piles of colored paper, Bucky was faced with the moment of truth. His palms sweated and he bit his lip.

No doubt sensing Bucky’s distress, Steve leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder. Trying to calm him down with the scent of happy omega, no doubt. Bucky buried his nose into Steve’s hair, breathed in deep, and let the soothing scent of _Steve_ steady him.

“Whatever it is,” Steve said quietly. “Whatever’s bothering you, it’ll be fine. We’ll handle it, alright?”

Bucky shook his head. That wasn’t the problem. He knew that when the two of them were together, they could take on all comers. 

He grit his teeth and screwed up his courage. Steve wouldn’t make fun of him. Never, not in a million years. Especially not when Bucky was so nervous. 

After one last scenting, Bucky leaned over and reached behind the couch. He shoved the silver clad present into Steve’s hands before he could lose his nerve. 

Steve’s eyebrows arched in surprise and he took in the prettily tied silver ribbon and bows; each strand was painstakingly structured to emphasise the beauty of the gift. Bucky had spent more time than he’d cared to admit learning how to do it; making the presentation perfect was just one way his nervous energy came out. 

With another questioning glance at Bucky, Steve carefully unwrapped the gift. 

Nestled inside the box and wrapped in black tissue paper was a set of lingerie; deep wine red lace panties with a matching corseted top that had garters hanging off of the bottom of it, and sleek black stockings to match. Steve’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ and he ran his fingers over the soft material. 

“Beautiful,” he said, but there was a slight edge of confusion to his voice. Steve had a fair selection of lingerie, much of which he and Bucky had picked out together. All in all, omega lingerie was a pretty common gift for mated couples. To the point where it was actually pretty easy to find something in larger sizes for Steve, who was far taller and more muscular than most of his designation. Giving him another set shouldn’t have made Bucky so nervous. 

Bucky bit his lower lip, mouth dry with apprehension. 

“You want me to try this on?” Steve asked softly, still gently rubbing the edge of the underwear between his thumb and forefinger. 

He tried to speak, but the words didn’t quite come out. Bucky swallowed again. Then he shook his head no. 

It took a moment for Steve to figure it out, but when he did his eyes got wide as saucers and his mouth opened a bit. “These are for you. That’s my gift. You dressed up in this.”

Fire burned at Bucky’s cheeks. He dropped his gaze and nodded. Alphas weren’t supposed to wear lingerie. They were strong and rugged and aggressive; they weren’t supposed to be _soft_. 

Not that he and Steve had ever followed the stereotypes much, even when Steve was the ‘proper’ size for an omega. He was always filled with too much fight and Bucky always too calm, too uninterested in all the alpha posturing that most folks liked to pretend they didn’t do. But post-Hydra it had been a challenge for Bucky to find himself again beyond what he had been trained for. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to dress up for Steve before, but now...maybe he did.

They’d never talked about it though. Bucky never had the nerve to bring it up. He’d briefly toyed with the idea of just dressing up in the garments and surprising Steve that way, but concluded that he wouldn’t be able to take the humiliation of it if Steve saw him and wasn’t interested. At least this way if things went bad he’d be able to just throw the stuff out and they both could forget it ever happened. 

“Oh, Buck…” Something in Steve’s voice made Bucky look up. Steve’s hand was tightly fisted in the small pile of lace in the box and his cheeks were flushed bright red. The honey-sweet scent of arousal filled the room and Bucky could feel the _want_ start to echo down their bond. “Yes. Yes, I want to see that.” He licked his lips and handed the box to Bucky. “Please, alpha.”

Warmth blazed even hotter on Bucky’s cheeks but he leaned in to catch more of Steve’s scent. With trembling hands he took the present back and nodded. He stumbled to get up, all of his usual grace lost in the wash of emotions boiling up inside of him; relief and anxiety, but also a touch of excitement too.

Before he could turn towards the bedroom to change, Steve stood and caught him by the waist and crushed their bodies together. The kiss was searing, with Steve pressing into his mouth like he was trying to devour it. Bucky moaned and let his eyes flutter close. His mate’s tongue in his mouth and quickly hardening cock against his hip set off fireworks up his spine. 

Arousal was rapidly winning out over nerves, but as soon as the kiss started it was done and Steve was pulling away. It took everything Bucky had not to bend him over right there and fuck him senseless. He couldn’t stop the low possessive growl that clawed out of him, though. His mate, his wonderful, perfect omega, was a test to his self control at the best of times and tonight was no exception. 

Steve dropped to his knees right there and looked up at Bucky with adoring eyes. “Please. Please try them on for me, alpha? I want to see you, oh fucking god, I want it so bad.”

The sweet pleading ripped another moan from Bucky’s throat. Usually it took them a little while for Steve to really start begging. He knew it was possible that Steve was playing up being the sweet omega; deliberately trying to provoke Bucky’s alpha instincts. Trying to set him at ease and prove that the gift was appreciated. But the air was heavy with the scent of both of their arousal, that delicious hint of warm sugar that told him Steve’s ass was already starting to slick up. So maybe it wasn’t just for show.

He ran a hand over Steve’s head, relishing how he leaned into Bucky’s hand. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself while I’m gone,” he said quietly, tugging on the short blond hair for emphasis. If anything the warm sugar scent doubled and carnal desire pulsed along their bond. 

“Yes, alpha,” Steve whispered, voice already rough and eyes half lidded.

Bucky headed quickly to the bedroom before he decided just to skip the lingerie and get straight to the fucking. But once their door was closed, he was nervous again. In no time flat he stripped out of his clothes and slipped on the panties. 

He thought he’d gotten them in the right size, but he’d forgotten that these were for omegas. In general, male omegas had smaller cocks than alphas. Steve was a bit on the large size for his designation so Bucky had thought that just sizing up a little from what Steve normally got would work. 

What he hadn’t counted on was how much larger Bucky was even compared to other alphas. Usually this was something he was pleased with, solely because Steve was pleased with it. He’d been embarrassed when he was a young man, but Steve had always shown enthusiastic appreciation and slowly Bucky’s self-consciousness had worn away. After the cut-rate serum that Hydra gave him, he’d bulked up everywhere all over again and his dick was no exception. 

He looked down at the red lace and frowned in dismay. The garment was snug enough in the hips and back, but his cock barely fit at all. The end tucked downward as much as he could in his half-hard state, forcing the lace to bulge out, and the sides of his not-yet-full knot and sack were bare. The root of his shaft peeked above the top of the lace as well.

After a few more attempts at getting himself to fit, he gave up. The corseted top was fairly easy to get on. Little half cups supported his pecs nicely and left his nipples on display and the thick laces in the back were easy enough for Bucky to tie up himself. Careful not to rip anything, he tried to tighten them as much as he could. It gave his waist a slight hourglass curve and showed off his chest, his muscular pecs pressed up and plump like an omega’s. 

By now his furious blushes had spread across his body. He felt hot and tingly all over and every place his skin touched the lace and silk sang with excitement. 

Next were the stockings. Whatever Hydra had done to him with all their experiments had left him hairless from the neck down, and right then he was thankful for it. It mean the smooth sheer fabric slid up his legs without issue. There was quite a bit of fumbling before he could get the garter straps attached to the stockings, but once they were set he turned to admire himself in the mirror. 

At first glance, he looked far, far better than he expected. His body tightened at the image of him all decked out in sheer lace, cock straining at its delicate bindings and nipples already starting to stiffen up. The deep red made a striking contrast to his pale skin and dark hair and brought out the pink flush that burned across his cheeks.

He ran his metal hand down the front of the corset and shivered. Everything felt so much _more_ than it usually did. Bucky thought that he looked nice enough; he just hoped Steve felt the same way. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he headed out of the bedroom. The moment he stepped into the hall he was hit with the heavy scent of Steve’s arousal. In the short time it had taken him to dress the heavy sweet aroma had completely filled the air, causing Bucky to growl in possessive appreciation. _His_ omega was in want. A tiny whine from the living room answered his growl and he stalked towards it.

Steve was naked, kneeling in the middle of the floor, hands on his knees. All the loose wrapping paper had been cleared out, the gifts carefully set aside near the tree, and blinds drawn. Only the soft glow of the Christmas tree illuminated the room. The dim light made Steve’s skin shine and Bucky could smell the slick dripping off of him. As soon as he came in sight, Steve’s breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped open. His beautiful hard omega cock twitched and dripped in appreciation. Seeing that fluid pearl at its flush tip made Bucky lick his lips; made him want to taste and suck until Steve was screaming from it.

Later. For now he was both pleased and relieved at Steve’s obvious interest. The last little bit of nervous tension fled his body and he prowled closer. 

Without a sound he spiraled around to where Steve was kneeling, walking in an ever-tightening circle, taking in the look of all that beautiful skin under the glow of Christmas lights. The inspection ended with Bucky just inches in front of Steve’s face. He ran his flesh hand through Steve’s hair, taking pleasure in the feel of it against his skin. It was so soft. Steve kept it shorter than he used to, which was a bit of a shame. Bucky would have liked a little more to hold on to. 

Steve’s eyes got wider and he licked his lips, gaze darting up and down Bucky’s body, only to stop at his groin.

“Please, alpha,” Steve whispered and leaned his head forward a bit, not quite testing Bucky’s grip, but enough to express his intent. It forced another growl out of Bucky and he tightened his hand on what little hair he could grab. Desire raced through him and his cock swelled and twitched inside its snug lace prison. The edges of the fabric weren’t quite rough, but the constriction made Bucky hot all over. Just knowing that his dick was being forced down, that eventually he’d have to move the panties around just to get some relief, made his mouth dry and his heart race. 

“Pretty omega,” Bucky cooed at him. With his metal hand he thumbed at Steve’s lower lip. He knew how hot his left arm made Steve. While he didn’t always understand or even agree with the sentiment, he always appreciated that it made Steve happy. He also appreciated how relentless he could be with it. The machinery could be tireless and Bucky knew they both enjoyed that. Steve moaned and let his mouth fall open, allowing Bucky to stick a single digit in. Without even needing to say anything, he swirled his tongue around the finger, sucking on it like it was the best hard candy he’d ever had. Bucky groaned. He might not have full range of sensation out of that hand but the mere sight of Steve working it over was enthralling. 

Steve smirked a bit around the finger and after a minute or two pulled off. The punk knew exactly what he was doing. Not that it was a big secret; Steve’s tongue had always been magical. “Alpha,” Steve said softly, quickly licking the fingers in front of him every few words. “May I have your cock? Want to taste it. Want your knot. Please, alpha.”

With a supreme amount of self control, Bucky tightened his hold on Steve’s hair for just a moment and then let go, stepping back. A whimper of distress tore out of Steve and he fell forward a bit. Trying to follow Bucky’s hand. 

Holy shit, Steve was going to be the death of him.

“Shhh, doll. Pretty omega,” Bucky said and kept moving backwards towards the sofa. He made sure to keep a smile on his face to let Steve know he hadn’t done anything wrong. While sometimes they liked to play with punishment, this wasn’t one of those nights. No, Bucky had something gentler in mind. Something slower, though Steve always tested his self control at the best of times. 

He settled himself onto the corner of the couch, legs wide, and crooked his finger towards Steve. Suddenly realizing the game, Steve grinned wickedly and crawled forward on hands and knees right up in between Bucky’s legs; a sexy slow rolling prowl that made Bucky salivate with anticipation. Then Steve knelt there, pretty as a picture, and posed for just a moment before he shoved his nose right into Bucky’s groin and nuzzled him through the lace. Liquid fire raced through Bucky’s veins and his cock strained against the fabric. God, Steve was so fucking beautiful like that; eyes closed in pleasure and lips wet and red. He started to lick along the seams of the garment, sucking into the exposed flesh where he could and making Bucky squirm and pant. 

Bucky threw his head back on the cushion of the couch and tried to steady his breathing. His heart was already pounding like mad and they’d hardly done anything yet. But breathing in deeply absolutely didn’t help because it only filled his nose with the heady scent of _Steve_ ; his sweat, his slick, and now a hint of precome too. Just licking around Bucky’s cock was enough to have them both dripping already. It made Bucky purr and shift in place. His purr deepened to a groan when his shifting made the edges of the corset to dig into his skin and forced his panties to ride up, tightening around his cock and balls. 

At this rate, Bucky was going to knot rather embarrassingly quickly and that was not at all in his plan for the night. He dug one hand into the couch and with the other he lifted Steve’s head off of his groin. Steve looked blissed out already; lips puffy from rubbing against the textured lace and mouth open and panting. The pure adoration in Steve’s heavy lidded gaze was as heady to Bucky as the strongest liquor. 

“Look’t you,” Bucky purred. “You want to get your mouth on me, Stevie?” Steve nodded quickly and tried to lean back in. Bucky stopped him with a tight grip on his hair. A pathetically needy whine came out of Steve’s throat. “Shh. Soon. Put your hands up on my thighs.” Steve moved hastily to do so, letting the tips of his fingers rest right at the top edge of Bucky’s stockings, sending a shiver up Bucky’s spine. “Yeah. Just like that. I’m gonna get my cock out, and you’re gonna give me your mouth. But you’re not gonna suck. You’re just gonna hold me. Keep me warm and ready while I enjoy being in my pretty clothes.”

With that, Steve’s eyes fell closed and he moaned long and low. Yeah, Bucky thought he would like that. Carefully, he eased his stiff prick out of the top of the panties, tucking in the edge of the fabric under his sack. It felt good. Tight. Slightly uncomfortable, but that was part of the sexiness. There was something incredibly arousing about seeing his fully hard cock sticking out of the top of that soft lace material; his knot had started to swell a bit, but it wasn’t near close to being fully blown. Bucky couldn’t resist giving himself a stroke or two just to relish the feeling of his hand sliding along its hot length. 

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Bucky said. Steve obeyed, letting his tongue stick out flat, waiting for whatever Bucky would give him. Just that look alone made Bucky’s cock twitch in his hand and force a little fluid to pearl at the tip. Perfect. He guided Steve’s head forward and rubbed the wet tip all over Steve’s face, smearing that precome along his cheeks and lips. “That’s it. My omega. Mine.” The declaration of possession made both of them shudder. 

Steve was openly panting now; his greedy little cries and gasps urged Bucky on. Each small sound drove Bucky to distraction. This amazing, glorious, sinfully delightful omega was all his. His mate. His Stevie. Everything else in the world could waste away and as long as he had Steve, Bucky could care less. 

“This gets too much, you pinch my leg twice. If you need to breath, if you need a break, if you want to be done.” Bucky lifted Steve’s chin so they were looking eye to eye. Steve nodded, a little sluggishly. “Say it.”

Steve swallowed hard. “If it gets too much, I pinch your leg twice. But I won’t---”

“Shhh. Only if you need it. And if you do? Then I would be really happy with you. So very happy, because you told me what you need and I love giving you what you need. Isn’t that right?” This part was critical. The very last thing Bucky wanted was to have Steve pushing himself past what he found enjoyable or feeling bad about needing to stop. The wrinkle of confusion was back on Steve’s forehead as he thought this all through. “Isn’t that right, omega?”

Another full body shiver overtook Steve’s body and he nodded. The tension flowed out of him, much to Bucky’s satisfaction. “Yes, alpha. You want what’s good for me. You’ll give me what I need.”

“That’s right. Now open wide, sweetheart.” Bucky guided Steve’s head down, sheathing his cock in Steve’s mouth. Not all the way; there was no way Steve would have been able to breathe like that, especially not with Bucky’s knot slowly growing. As it was, just the sheer girth was probably going to make Steve’s jaw ache like crazy. Oh, but seeing his mouth speared on Bucky’s dick was agonizingly arousing. The pleasure of it ricocheted back and forth through their mating bond. Steve’s head settled down as far as Bucky wanted it to go, just far enough that the head nudged the back of his throat. It would be tough to breathe, but not impossible. Bucky let out a soft groan and he knew he had to be dripping more precome right down Steve’s throat. 

“Oh, so good. Stevie, omega, you’re so fucking good. That’s it. Just take it.” He settled downward, adjusting both of them so Steve’s head could rest cradled between Bucky’s legs. Then he just relaxed, made every muscle go loose, and gently stroked a hand through Steve’s hair. Tension sang through Steve for a moment. There was some fidgeting as he tried to shift and get comfortable, but Bucky held him in place. “Shhh. I’ve got you. My pretty omega, keeping my cock warm and ready. Getting it nice and wet.” A deep full body shudder when through Steve and his fingers trembled against Bucky’s thighs, and then he settled down, too. 

It was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever fucking seen. Steve with his eyes closed, face snug into Bucky’s groin, his nose nestled right up against the partially filled knot there. How long they sat there, Bucky didn’t know. He kept up the steady stroking of Steve’s hair with one hand. With the other, he lightly traced a finger back and forth across Steve’s jaw and lips, smearing around the spit that was drooling out of Steve’s mouth. 

Bucky wasn’t much of a talker any more, but he knew how delicate this moment could be, how vulnerable Steve was allowing himself to be. He focused on how pleased he was, how much he loved Steve, and let the empathy of their mating bond speak for him. Pleasure built between them with agonizing slowness, heat upon heat that burned up from within, made all the more powerful because neither one of them acted on it. 

He knew that Steve would wait as long as Bucky wanted him to, and that thought made his dick twitch inside Steve’s mouth. But Steve was a good little omega and didn’t use his tongue; he just held still while Bucky used him. Everything was perfect. The warmth of the room, all filled with the intoxicating scent of skin and sex. Steve’s soft hair and sweet mouth. The fingers that absently played with the edge of Bucky’s sheer stockings... 

“So fucking perfect,” Bucky said softly. “Open and warm and all mine.” A soft whine hummed around Bucky’s cock and Steve looked up imploringly at him. After all the waiting and build up, it was a look that Bucky couldn’t resist. He tightened his grip on Steve’s hair and pushed his head farther down, cutting off his air supply. His throat constricted around the head of Bucky’s cock, so impossibly tight that all Bucky wanted to do was slam his dick into that wet heat and knot right there. That wasn’t how they both wanted this to end, though, so Bucky gathered up the shreds of his self control and slowly pulled Steve’s head back. His cock bobbed free and Steve gasped for breath, face red and eyes glazed, thick strings of precome and spit trailing between his mouth and the head.

Bucky let Steve rest his head on Bucky’s thigh and gently petted him through the shuddering gasps, whispering praise as he calmed down. “Beautiful, Stevie. So perfect and beautiful. Everything I could ever want…”

When it looked like his breathing had mostly gone back to normal, Bucky lifted his chin so again they were looking eye to eye. “You’ve been such a good little omega, my little Stevie. You ready for your reward?” Steve just moaned and leaned forward into Bucky’s grip, so far gone with what they’d been doing that words had fled him completely. That wasn’t unheard of for them, though it didn’t happen often. Bucky knew he’d have to be more careful now because Steve might not be able to articulate if something was going bad for him. Not that Bucky expected it would, but he’d rather be overly cautious. 

“I’m gonna knot you, omega. Tie you up and make you mine. You want that?” Steve nearly sobbed in response and nodded his head. Seeing him wrecked like that was driving Bucky to desperation; his cock throbbed and his knot was starting to get uncomfortable. He tightened a hand around it, squeezing himself to the point of pain in an effort to get a little bit of control back. “Good. Can you turn around and present for me? Show yourself like the good little omega you are?”

It took a moment for Steve to register what Bucky was asking of him, but eventually he shifted back out of Bucky’s grasp and turned around. With one clumsy movement, he shoved his face in the floor and stuck is ass up towards Bucky, showing off his twitching hole. Slick had dripped down his thighs and all over his tightly drawn up balls, dick so stiff and needy that it was nearly purple. Precome dripped down steadily onto the floor beneath him. His skin was flush all over and soft little whining sounds were coming from where his face was shoved into the carpet.

Bucky couldn’t take it, couldn’t sit there for another second. Everything in him urged him to stake his claim, to fuck and mark and knot until they were both sated. He moulded his body to Steve’s back, mouth right at the back of his neck and legs in between Steve’s, pushing them farther apart. The rough edges of the corset scratched along Steve’s creamy smooth skin and made Bucky want to croon with pleasure. With as much restraint as he could manage, he dragged his spit soaked cock through the abundant slick at Steve’s ass. He teased the entrance with his cockhead, forcing a whine out of them both. Everything smelled so damn good. _Sugar and spice and everything nice_ , Bucky thought muzzily. The blazing hot body under him was all Bucky had ever wanted. His Steve. 

He braced one arm on the ground and with a single smooth thrust, he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt in Steve’s tight ass. The beginnings of his knot caught a bit on the slick rim. He tightened his hand on Steve’s waist and eased forward, stretching out the ring of muscles as slowly as he could before popping inside all the way. It was ecstacy. Pure bliss, and they both groaned with the sensation of it. Steve thrashed and bucked his hips, head twisting this way and that from the abrupt fullness, the overwhelming sensation after waiting so long with no stimulation at all. His hole contracted, spasming around the massive intrusion; each little clench sent bolts of pleasure up Bucky’s spine. 

Bucky wanted to move, wanted to fuck Steve right into the ground, but he knew he had to wait. Had to give his precious omega a chance to adjust. Instead, he licked all around the scar of their bonding on the side of Steve’s neck, right over the scent glands there, and ran his free hand up and down Steve’s flank. After a few aching moments, the thrashing slowed and smoothed out into a gentle undulation that begged for Bucky to start moving. Again Steve let out the softest of whines.

Bucky growled in response and bit down on their bond mark, hard. Hard enough bruise, forcing a long keening sound out of his bondmate. He purred around the tight grip he had on Steve’s neck and a wave of gratification swelled within him. Steve was his, and they both knew it. 

With one hand on Steve’s hip, he dragged his cock out, leaving only the head in, and then pressed back in. Insatiable ardour fueled him, a deep seated all encompassing lust that made him use every ounce of willpower he had just to keep things gentle between them. He’d make this good for Steve. Fuck him so slow and sweet that he’d be screaming with it. Bucky wanted to give Steve every kindness, every gentle touch, and every second of pleasure he could because he deserved it. More than once during Bucky’s recovery, he’d been blindsided by how much kindness and patience Steve showed him and he longed to return even a fraction of that gift. 

Steadily he pressed his knot back and forth, relishing the narrow clutch of wet heat around his cock. Every push and pull dragged at the fabric of his corset and sent little flickers of heat through him. The top edge rubbed back and forth right under his nipples and made him bite down on Steve’s neck just to keep the moaning under control. Each time his hips lunged forward and buried deep into that sinfully round ass, the lace panties constricted under the strain of the movement. That little tightening around his flesh only drove Bucky harder, relentlessly pushing him towards completion. 

He had to knot soon or he would go mad with it, he was sure. Both of them were breathing hard, the scents of sweat and slick and precome mixing together, cut only by the ambient hints of pine from their tree and the savory smells of dinner. Each one of these things said _home_ to Bucky. Contentment and joy and fierce joy buoyed up inside of him. This was all his. Theirs.

By now they were both close. Bucky’s knot was starting to get large enough that forcing it in and out of Steve’s hole was becoming extremely difficult, wet and loose from the long slow fucking though it was. Each press inward made Steve arch and struggle beneath him, but Bucky beared down on him, forcing his upper body to the floor and keeping him still. He licked at the flesh between his teeth, relishing the taste and forcing a broken cry out of Steve.

Almost. Bucky knew he was almost there, but he wanted Steve to release with him. Wanted Steve’s come spread all over and his greedy hole milking the knot inside of him. Bucky shifted his weight, holding Steve down with only his shoulders and his bite. His flesh hand he kept on Steve’s hip, forcing him on to Bucky’s increasingly large knot, pushing through any resistance. With his metal hand he reached down and grabbed Steve’s pretty omega cock, the slightly chilled plates causing Steve to keen so loud it was nearly a scream. With only two strokes Steve was coming, spurting rope after rope of thick fluids all over Bucky’s fist and the floor beneath them. Each pulse tightened his rim around Bucky’s knot, tying them together as it swelled to its full size. Molten heat gushed from him, filling Steve’s hot passage as Bucky came over and over again. 

For a few moments all either one of them could do was pant and moan in pleasure, their faces ground into the floor and bodies slammed together as tight as could be. Eventually Bucky managed to carefully shift them both to their sides so they were comfortably spooning. Bucky’s knot continued to throb and empty come into Steve, so much that it leaked around their joined flesh and dripped down into the seam between them. He kept his metal limb stroking Steve’s cock, wringing more pleasure and come out of them both. The bite he released, and instead he focused on licking around that purpling flesh right over their bonding mark and gently stimulating the scent gland there. Alpha instinct told Bucky that now that they had tied, he needed to soothe that bite. Doing so would help keep that buzzy post-knot floaty feeling going for both of them, calm them down after the exertion of mating. Steve leaned his neck into it, body limp with exhaustion and slick with various fluids. 

“Mine,” Bucky growled in between licks. “My Stevie. So pretty. My omega. My best guy.” Steve purred quietly in appreciation. Pleasure was still flooding Bucky’s system, not just from the mind blowing orgasm he’d just had, but also because his mate was happy in his arms. Everything was glorious and right with Bucky’s world. 

As his knot slowly shrank, the pulses of come became fewer and fewer. He eased the stroking of his metal hand, bringing it to a stop. But rather than release his grip, he cradled Steve’s softening cock, keeping that overly tender flesh safe in his hand. 

A moment of searching with his flesh hand netted him a soft blanket that had been tossed on the floor near the couch. Clearly, Steve had been thinking ahead when he got the room ready. Bucky settled it over both of them and shoved his face into the space right behind Steve’s ear. He rubbed his cheek against Steve’s soft short hair, spreading his scent around.

“Alpha,” Steve sighed happily, his purr of contentment growing louder.

Bucky nuzzled him in response and cuddled them both closer. His knot had released by that time, but he stayed buried deep inside, content to enjoy their joining a bit longer. They’d stay that way for as long as they both could tolerate it, and then Bucky would shuffle Steve into a bath. Once they were both clean and Steve had been stuffed with as many little treats as Bucky could feed him, they’d snuggled up in bed. But in the meantime, they cuddled together and exchanged gentle caresses while they came down from the rush of mating.

After a few moments, Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“Thank you for the Christmas gift, Buck.”

A wide smile split Bucky’s face and he buried his nose into Steve’s neck. 

“Glad you liked it, Stevie.”

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> May your days be joyful and productive, may your nights be peaceful and restorative, and may the coming year be filled with blessings. 
> 
> Happy holidays, folks ;)


End file.
